


mornings

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, blurb request, dom!armie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Armie knows exactly what he wants when he wakes up in the morning, and he might just interrupt you while you're cooking breakfast.





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> for the LOML Ashley xx   
> find me on tumblr same username x

Armie’s apartment was beautiful at all times, but you had a particular appreciation for spring mornings. The sun shone through large windows, and it was very rare that either of you turned on the lights during the day at all. You stood in his kitchen next to the stove, pouring the few cups of pancake batter into the mass of ingredients in the bowl before you. Satisfied, you replaced everything that was used and grabbed a large spoon to stir the batter. While moving your hand in circles, you looked out the window above the sink to observe the traffic below. His apartment had a perfect view of most of Los Angeles, but this particular window looked over a rather neighborly street that was often filled with traffic and tons of pedestrians. People watching proved to be far more entertaining than you would have imagined, so it always gave cooking meals a little entertainment on the side. 

Footsteps approached from down the hall, and you turned to see Armie enter the room still looking half asleep. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his pajama pants hung low on his hips. You unconsciously licked your lips, smiling at him.

“Good morning, handsome.”

He beamed and walked over, bending down and wrapping his arms around you. He planted several kisses on your cheek and neck before walking to the fridge to get something to drink.

“Morning pretty lady, what’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes, would you like them plain or with something exciting on top?” You started listing options, but he interrupted you almost immediately. 

“Can I have you on top?” He sipped a glass of water slowly, his eyes traveling down your body. You weren’t wearing pants, only a red pair of panties and one of his t-shirts. He was often like this when he woke up. Morning sex was much more common than sex during any other part of the day. Not that you were complaining - it was a rather lovely way to start a day. 

“Depends.” You shrugged, smiling and turning back to finish mixing the batter. Armie slowly walked over to stand behind you, and you felt him getting closer. Your body tensed in anticipation, waiting for him to touch you. Suddenly, his mouth was against your ear, and he kissed behind it gently as he spoke. 

“On what?” His hands found your waist and slid underneath his tshirt. They settled flat against your tummy, and they were so large that your stomach was almost entirely covered by them. It was almost possessive, the way that he touched you sometimes; but you loved it. You thrived off of it, and the idea of him wanting you so much that he couldn’t keep his hands off of you was enough to consistently drive you insane. 

“Well... convince me.” You set the bowl down and, wiggling from his grip, moved around him to grab a pan and put it on the stove. As soon as your fingers released the handle, he put his hands firmly on your hips and turned you to face him. 

“Convince you, eh?” His voice was low and promising, the desire leaking into his words. He took your chin into his hand and turned your face up to look at him. His blue eyes were piercing and endless. You often lost yourself in them, and that could be oh so dangerous. They were lethal. You maintained eye contact, however, and he clenched his jaw, reaching around with one hand to firmly grab your ass. You made a soft sound in response, biting your lip. His other hand found your ass as well, and he began to walk forward, pushing you gently backwards until your back met the countertop. 

“I might be able to convince you… if you’ll let me,” he said, squeezing your behind gently and pressing his forehead down against yours. You beamed, biting your lip harder and gazing up at him. It was an intimate moment, for him to ask for your consent. He didn’t do it every single time, but it was still nice to know that he cared about it. Armie towered over you, waiting patiently for an answer. He was so tall, and you wondered fleetingly if it hurt his neck to lower himself to your level like this so often. But he never complained or said anything, so you supposed that it wasn’t something that was an issue. 

“I would certainly like that very much, Mr. Hammer.”

His eyes darkened, and he made a quiet growling sound as his hands found your hair and he kissed you hard and hungrily. Your tongue found his quickly. He tasted like a mixture of mint toothpaste and a unique taste that was just Armie. It was intoxicating, and he began to tug on your hair, only making it worse. You didn’t need much convincing after all. What a shock. 

“Spread your legs, kitten.” He was speaking firmly, and it felt like more of a command than a suggestion. You obeyed immediately, and Armie wasted no time whatsoever, lowering himself onto his knees and kissing your stomach. His mouth was everywhere, refusing to allow a single inch of your skin be without his touch. His tongue grazed along your lower stomach, and he made a low groaning sound. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes, moaning his name from deep in your chest. He growled again, lifting your shirt up and biting somewhat hard on your hipbone. You took the hint, tugging the shirt over your head and throwing it behind him. You weren’t wearing a bra, and when his eyes raised, they widened several sizes. 

“You are so fucking sexy, do you know that?” He was breathless, his eyes were the endless depths of the oceans, and his fingers found the straps of your panties. He lowered them down your legs, moving agonizingly slow. “I’m going to devour you.” The panties were thrown behind him onto the tiles, and you were now standing above him without anything on. His eyes journeyed across your skin, making you flush. 

“Hold on to the counter,” Armie said, his voice husky and deep. Your stomach did flips as he pulled your body closer, his hands on your ass again. You used one hand to grip the counter securely, and the other gently ran through his hair. His eyes never left yours as he left a path of kisses and nips down the center of your stomach. You spread your legs wider, and your breathing became panting as he placed his lips ever so lightly on the top of your slit. 

“God, you’re already so wet…” His fingers dug into the skin of your ass, making you moan his name so loudly that it echoed off the walls. This was exactly the encouragement that he was seeking, because half a second later he was devouring your wetness… just as he had promised a few moments before. The beginnings of his beard were prickly against your skin, only enhancing the feeling.

“Fuck, Armie!” The words were loud, just shy of a scream. Your knees buckled, but he held you firmly upright. You tugged sharply on his hair, making him groan against your clit. The vibration of the sound coming from his throat made you gasp, your back arching. “Don’t stop, Armie, fuck that’s so good…” Your elbow banged against the bowl of batter, almost knocking it onto the floor. The small remaining part of your sanity shoved it back against the backsplash and out of harm’s way. 

Suddenly your feet left the ground and your ass was on the cold countertop, making you squeal quietly in surprise. His hands were firmly on your hips, and you held your legs open as wide as they’d go. Armie lifted his head a little, but only long enough to push a long, beautiful finger deeply inside you. His mouth returned to your clit, and he tilted his head slightly to gaze up at you from under long lashes. His eyes had never been so blue and piercing before. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” he spoke against your clit again, thrusting a finger in and out of you almost violently. His hair was a disaster, and your fingers tangled in it only further, pushing hard to get his face as close as possible. 

“I want... I want you...” The final word exploded into a scream as an orgasm tore through you without warning. He wouldn’t stop, though. He was relentless. Another finger was inside you before the climax was over, and you shuddered in response, groaning his name loud and long. The windows seemed to shake in their panes from the echoes of your voice. 

All at once it was over, and his mouth was on yours, sucking hard on your lower lip and tugging your hips to the edge of the counter. His pants vanished, and his erection pressed firmly against your stomach as you wrapped your arms around his neck. One of your hands delicately teased the tip, making him growl sharply into your mouth. His wrists snapped up, and you were propped up perfectly against the counter. He held you still, and a mischevious grin spread across his face. Your waist shifted slightly, and you realized that his tip was pressing against your entrance. His eyes were razor sharp.

“Tell me what you want.” His voice was demanding.

“I want you,” you gasped, arching your hips into him. He looked pleased, but not pleased enough.

“What do you want from me? Mind your manners.” He hadn’t moved an inch, but he pressed his tip gently inside you. You sighed softly, biting your lip hard.

“I want your cock, sir.” Bingo.

The cabinets shook hard, the plates and cups bouncing loudly against one another as he began to fuck you against the counter. The edge scraped your back roughly, but you squeezed your legs around his hips as tightly as possible. His fingers held your neck, his thumb pressing into it gently as his thrusts came harder and faster. There was pain to match the radiating pleasure, and all you could do was gasp his name as you took him. He lifted one of your legs up roughly and hit you deeper, his height towering over you. Your legs buckled and shook, but he held you up without any effort at all. 

“Fuck, baby girl...” his voice was so low and deep, and the vibration of it was intense. “You feel so God damn good... so warm and tight for me...” He was panting against the side of your neck, and several pieces of silverware fell onto the floor. 

He usually warned you of his orgasm, but this time there was nothing. An aggressive growl erupted from his core, and you felt heat as he spilled inside of you. Your muscles clenched to take him in, and when his orgasm ceased he almost immediately fell to the side.

Gently holding and guiding each other, you sat on the cold floor, gasping for air. The smile on his face was genuine and warm, and he pressed small kisses along your arm as your bodies cooled and rested. Heat radiated from his skin, but you leaned into him eagerly, inhaling his scent. 

Time lapsed, and eventually you seemed to doze on the kitchen floor. Smells came, music played, and your achy body was on its side under a light blanket. A couch pillow was under your head, and you looked around to see him turning off the stove. 

“You fell asleep almost immediately after I was done with you, so I figured the least I could do is cook you breakfast.” He spoke with such charm, winking at you and pouring orange juice into two large glasses.


End file.
